Sleepless
by JapaneseLuver
Summary: While taking a walk in the park to clear his depressed mind, Tatsuha runs into a most unexpected person. TxT YAOI Implied limelemon NO FLAMES! Unusual pairing inside. Enjoy!


**Sleepless**

_By: Rae-Chan (Ryuichi Sakuma)_

**Disclaimer**: I do not, by any means, own Gravitation. Maki Murakami is the wonderful genius behind the series and manga… I'm just borrowing them to tell a story for two of my good friends, ENJOY!

**Warnings**: Slight OOC, Minor AU, an unusual pairing (but its so cute), light lime, implied lemon

I hope Taki and Tatsuha like this

* * *

'_Crunch…Crunch' _Went the leaves as a young man walked all alone through the fairly large park. He sighed, watching his breath form a mist in front of his eyes. He chuckled lightly remembering back in middle school the teachers had always said you couldn't see your breathe because it wasn't in a physical form. '_They lied…_' He thought as he heaved a big sigh again to see the small mist form ever more clearly before his ruby blue eyes.

"I wonder why dad thinks its so wrong…?" Tatsuha Uesugi thought aloud as he sat on the creaky bench near the railings over looking a part of the city. He had just had a big fight with his father… He had finally admitted he was gay and his father couldn't stand it. '_If he can't love me for who and what I am, then he doesn't have to hear from me anymore…Yuki will let me live with him and Shu-chan until I find a place of my own… Or possibly declare my undying love for Ryuichi Sakuma and get married to him and then move in with him!'_ Tatsuha laughed at his dreams of grandeur which, at the moment, didn't seem so grand. He was still so confused and usually a walk in the park would take his mind off of everything…but tonight, in the cold autumn season, it made him pretty depressed. Yuki would probably laugh at him for letting their father's opinions get to him. But he couldn't help it. He hadn't reacted so brashly with Yuki's decision to be with Shuichi, so why did it have to be so different for him?

'_He's just old…he used to the old ways, ignore him Tatsuha.'_ The blue-eyed blunette imagined his brother telling him while lighting one of his infamous cigarettes, with Shuichi telling Yuki to put it out in the background. Tatsuha scoffed.

He decided to take his mind off of the depressing thoughts by humming 'Sleepless Beauty' by Nittle Grasper. It was his most favorite song and it made him think of Ryuichi a lot…but he knew he shouldn't. It would get him even more down.

Tatsuha jumped in surprise when the bench moved lightly as someone else sat down next to him. He looked over and it took a moment, but finally Tatsuha recognized the man as ASK's lead singer Taki Aizawa. '_God I hope he doesn't notice me as Yuki's brother….'_ Tatsuha tensed lightly.

"Can't sleep either?" The black headed singer inquired, trying to make small casual talk. Tatsuha shook his head.

"No, I have a lot on my mind…" Tatsuha sighed as he leaned forward, rested his elbows in his knees and looked at his shoes, which, for some reason, had become strangely interesting. Taki grunted softly and leaned back onto the bench coolly. Tatsuha looked over at him, smiling slightly. The singer seemed so different if you talk to him one on one…

"Yea, well…with the fans that have decided to take a liking to stalking me, I've gotten used to my alone time being at night." he replied. Tatsuha nodded and looked back down at his shoes.

"Yea, I can imagine. My brother's famous and he's got a significant other who's also famous, so they get a lot of trash talk thrown their way." he replied, leaning back too, looking the stoic man in the eyes. Taki's eyes widened in realization.

"You…you're Eiri Yuki's brother." Tatsuha sweat dropped.

"How'd you guess?" Tatsuha laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. Taki looked at him with a smirk and ran his hands through the younger boy's hair. Tatsuha leaned into the touch absently. Taki drew his hand back and looked ahead of him. Tatsuha felt a little sad after Taki took his hand away. Tatsuha knew he and Yuki looked like twins, Shuichi was always reminding him…and he despised it all the time. He seemed to be living in his brother's shadow all the time and it annoyed him to no end.

Taki looked over at Tatsuha and noticed how tense the young teen was. He smiled slightly.

"Don't worry…Seguchi got me good for that stunt I pulled with Shindou…" he replied as he rolled his sleeves up. He looked down at his arms and then back up at Tatsuha.

"I believe that Shindou's forgiven me." Tatsuha smiled at Taki's words. Tatsuha knew that Shuichi was too kind not to forgive the man…even if he did beat the shit out of him and took pictures to humiliate him. Shuichi had a big heart and Tatsuha hoped his brother didn't hurt him. Taki smirked at Tatsuha's thoughtful look.

'_Why does he seem so different from everyone?'_ Taki pondered mentally. Tatsuha looked up at him as he felt a stinging gaze on him. His eyes caught Taki's and he melted at the look of confusion on the singer's face. Before he knew what happened, Taki pulled him up and kissed him. Tatsuha moved closer to the older man and wrapped his arms around Taki, hoping he wouldn't mind. Taki caressed Tatsuha's cheek lightly, drawing him in deeper.

He nibbled on Tatsuha's bottom lip, asking the teen if he'd allow him entrance. Tatsuha complied and let Taki explore. Taki's tongue explored every inch of the younger male's mouth. Tatsuha's tongue flicked out and fought a losing battle with Taki's tongue. Both males parted and panted for breath.

Taki looked back over at Tatsuha and he saw a faint pink tint to the teen's cheeks. He believed it was from the cold, but with a honest look from him, he realized that Tatsuha actually enjoyed their kiss.

Tatsuha panted lightly and looked up at Taki, wondering what the older man was thinking. He enjoyed the kiss, but he knew the man was just fooling with him…and he'll go back to ignoring him the next morning. He watched as Taki stood. _'I knew it…now he'll hit me then leave…._ Tatsuha sighed out loud and was surprised when he saw Taki holding a hand out for him to take. Tatsuha smiled while he accepted the hand and stood to face level with Taki. Taki pulled him in for a quick kiss and led the boy somewhere.

'_Why should I trust him? For all I know, he'll take me someplace and do the same thing he did to Shu-chan to me!'_ His logical voice screamed in his mind. _'Trust him…he likes you, take the risk!'_ His daydreamer side called to him. Tatsuha was at a lose. What could he do but trust the singer? He certainly didn't want whatever they had going on, to end.

The leaf covered street was abandoned, save for a few people walking home from their night jobs. Tatsuha wondered where the older male was taking him and gasped when he saw the very same place Taki lived. Tatsuha continued after Taki, wondering what the hell he was thinking… This type of thing would ruin the singer's reputation.

"Wait…Taki." Tatsuha breathed out, shivering lightly from the cold. Taki turned to him with a glint of lust within his deep eyes. Tatsuha blushed.

"What're we doing…this'll ruin your reputation…" Taki raised n eyebrow at Tatsuha's observation. He leaned in close to Tatsuha, barely centimeters from the teen's lips.

"Its mine to ruin if I want…" he replied, pulling Tatsuha without anymore complaints. Tatsuha felt happiness bubble up and he smiled brightly. Taki smirked and unlocked his door.

Taki pushed the young teen inside and closed the door, locking it. He turned to Tatsuha and pushed him onto the bed quickly. He crawled onto Tatsuha and pinned his hands above his head. He teased Tatsuha by moving his lips to kiss him, but turned his head to the side when the teen leaned up to meet him.

"Humph…" Tatsuha grunted, glaring playfully at Taki. Taki lowered his lips upon Tatsuha's neck and sucked on the tender flesh that was there. Tatsuha made a squeak before moaning lightly.

"Taki…" he sighed as he arched up and moving his head to give Taki more bare flesh to tease. Taki bit lightly to receive a gasp of pleasure from Tatsuha. He bit harder and Tatsuha whispered his name urgently. Not wanting to answer his call just yet, Taki licked the injured flesh and then finally sat up on Tatsuha.

"Tell me what you want…" he grinned, whispering into Tatsuha's ear huskily. Tatsuha moaned and squinted his eyes shut.

"You…" he sighed. Taki smirked and began unclothing Tatsuha. He raised an eyebrow and lowered his lips to one of Tatsuha's nipples. He heard a random curse in response. Taki continued to suck on that before switching to its twin. Tatsuha mewled and cursed lightly through his moans, wanting more from the stoic singer.

"Taki…I _need _you…" he moaned, arching up against the heat of Taki's hands all over him. Taki happily obliged.

* * *

The next morning Taki looked down at the sleeping teen in his lap. Had he overdone it last night? Was it possible he was too rough when Tatsuha had begged him to go hard and faster…? The young teen hadn't stirred since then and, frankly, Taki was beginning to worry.

"Mmm…" Tatsuha rolled over and looked up at Taki with big innocent eyes. "You didn't leave…?"

Taki chuckled and ran his hands through Tatsuha's messed up hair. He smiled and shook his head. "What made you think I would?"

Tatsuha hid his face under Taki's arm and mumbled, "I dunno…"

Taki reached down and pulled Tatsuha up to face him. "Listen… we went a bit too far last night…"

Tatsuha cringed, '_I knew it…he's regretting it already…._' Tatsuha looked away sadly. Taki hooked his finger under the teen's chin and made him look at him. He looked in Tatsuha's eyes with a love of adoration and love. Tatsuha gasped inwardly at the pure look he'd never seen Taki direct at anyone before.

"I wasn't saying I didn't want to see you anymore…I meant we went a bit too fast last night. I was hoping we'd be able to start over and begin a bit slower?" he asked smiling kindly at Tatsuha.

Tatsuha's eyes bulged out of his head and he hugged the other quickly.

"I would love that, I really would!" he exclaimed, rubbing his head into Taki's chest affectionately. Taki petted Tatsuha's hair softly. Something crossed his mind and he looked down at the younger man.

"Tatsu…what **were** you doing at the park last night?" Taki asked as Tatsuha laughed. He looked up at Taki and kissed him innocently on the lips.

"It doesn't matter now…" he replied. Taki nodded and continued to pet Tatsuha's hair while humming a song for the blue haired boy.

* * *

Well, how was it? I hoped I did okay guys() I actually worked on this until 3:30 in the morning…and I have a big day tomorrow T.T I was supposed to go to sleep at 2:30 but ah well…I really wanted to finished this. 

InuLunar, I shall begin your Muraki/Tsuzuki soon, but it'll have to wait until Sunday() I have family coming over this weekend.


End file.
